Operation TAI
by LacksCommonSense
Summary: Karakura High School cancelled the girls' martial arts team. Because of that and another reason Tatsuki Arisawa preteds to be a boy naamed Tai. She convinces a few friends to help her. Things can only go up from there. Right?
1. The Beginning

**You can probably tell that I got the idea for this story from "She's the Man." You are correct. However, while my story may be based off of that movie it won't be very similar, and will go deeper than cross dressing just for the love of some sport. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach or She's the Man.**

* * *

><p>She smiled conspiringly to herself as she bounded up the steps to the front door of the Kurosaki residence. When she got to the front step she stopped took a deep breath and cleared her throat, before she rang to the doorbell.<p>

"I am officially a boy," she exclaimed in her best "guy" voice when the door swung open. However, she was not greeted by the site of her tall friend with red brown eyes and carrot orange hair. In his place stood a man of similar height, but he had dark brown eyes and red hair in a ponytail. He also had plenty of tattoos starting on his forehead and traveling down his neck, and she was sure they went down further.

The man sighed as though he was used to answering the door to strange people at other peoples' houses.

"Ichigo there's some weird cross-dressing chick at the door," he called back into the house. She stood there with her mouth hanging open. How did he know she was a girl. She knew for a fact she didn't look like one. "You need to work on your voice if you're gonna pretend to be a boy," the redheaded guy advised.

"Who's the-" Ichigo stopped abruptly when he saw the figure standing in the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

"I'm officially a boy. By the way my name is Tai Arisawa, not Tatsuki," she stated happily and walked past the two boys. One gaping and the other looking just plain confused.

"Why are you a boy?" Ichigo asked. He figured he would start there and eventually work his way up.

"Well you see," Tatsuki began as she ran her fingers through her now short and spiky hair. Just a few hours ago it reached the middle of her back. It would definitely take a while to get used to. "They cut the girls martial arts team at my school, and they won't let girls try out for the boys. So then I went home and started flipping channels and saw this commercial about a girl who dressed up as her twin brother to prove girls are as good as boys. Or something like that."

"So why are you dressed as a boy?" Ichigo asked once again. He thought he had an idea, but sometimes it was just better to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"I'm gonna go to your school, try out for the boys team, make it, and then I'll kick my old team's ass," she said slowly as though she was speaking to a young child rather than a young adult. Ichigo face palmed.

"I'm gonna get dragged into this aren't I?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki nodded.

Ichigo took a good look at her. She could definitely pass for a boy. A scrawny boy, but a boy all the same. Her long black hair was now short and spiky, and she was wearing boy clothes. Ichigo noticed that her shirt was pretty loose, but he figured she probably wrapped her chest as well.

"I need you to forge all of the stuff "Tai" needs in order to get into Seireitei High School," she explained while plopping down on the couch. Ichigo sighed and muttered something about being lucky that an evil dwarf was coming over in a few minutes anyways. "By the way you haven't introduced me to your friend."

"Renji Abarai," the redheaded male answered before Ichigo could do anything.

"You do martial arts?" Tatsuki asked conversationally while Ichigo went into the kitchen. Renji nodded. "Good. You're gonna help keep my secret."

Renji didn't say anything. He had a feeling she was a lot like Rukia and would most likely figure out a way of forcing him into helping anyways. Besides, this could only get more interesting from there.

"And now you will help me with my voice," she ordered and turned to him.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you?" Renji exclaimed. "Speak from your stomach. Not your throat."

"Well I don't know how to speak from my stomach!" Tatsuki yelled back. She looked down and put her hands on her stomach as though she were trying to pull it up to her level. However, she had a flat stomach so that didn't exactly work right. She cocked her head to the side. "_Hey stomach you'll help me talk like a guy right?_" she asked sarcastically before getting back into her glaring position. "Got anymore ideas on how to speak. My stomach was sleeping!"

Renji growled and glared at her. Tatsuki had a very competitive nature so she ended up glaring back.

"Tatsuki quit arguing and try listening," Ichigo stated from behind the couch. The two glaring looked and saw Ichigo standing with a girl who had to be at least one foot shorter than him. She had shoulder length raven hair with a bang right in the middle of her face. She also had violet eyes. "Tatsuki this is Rukia. Rukia this is Tatsuki and soon to be Tai. Rukia is gonna help me get you into our school."

"Great," Tatsuki said happily. "Welcome to Team Tai."

"You can't name a team after yourself," Renji stated matter-of-factly. Tatsuki decided that that voice didn't really suit him.

"It's not named after me. It's named after Tai."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was very short but it's only the first chapter. It will eventually get better and everything will be explained for those of you who may be confused. <strong>

**I won't tell you when I will update next because I honestly have know idea. For all I know this could be a story that never makes it past the next chapter, though I do plan for it to be a bit longer. **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think, and if I missed any major grammatical errors. **

**Thanks.**


	2. A Problem

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to split it up into two parts. The part you are about to read if you are brave enough is very pathetic and short. I plan on having the next chapter uploaded by Thursday night or Friday morning at the latest. **

**Enjoy this pathetic excuse for a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Hours later Tatsuki sat in a small room in Urahara's Shop unpacking her bags and putting her cloths into the dresser that Renji had cleaned out just moments before.<p>

While she was still at Ichigo's it was agreed upon that she would have Urahara and anyone else who lived in the shop believe she was a boy, so that it wouldn't get confusing if she walked around the house as a girl but left for school as a boy.

Urahara had no problems with her staying as long as she helped to run the shop and other similar things to pay rent. She was fine with that. However, the only problem was that he made her and Renji share a room. Of course, he did not know that Tatsuki was a girl, but he still seemed to have plenty of room. When Tatsuki tried to argue with him about it, he said that he needed room for any other guests who planned on visiting. Tatsuki doubted Urahara was as popular as he seemed to want her to believe. She decided against sharing that thought, for fear or him making her leave.

Renji's room was reasonably bare. There were only four basic pieces of furniture. Two beds, a dresser, and a desk. The desk separated the beds at the head while the dresser was centered across the room. There were no pictures or posters on the wall. In fact, if it was not for the occasional dirty sock on the floor she might not have believed the room belonged to anybody.

Tatsuki did not really know what she was expecting from the wild looking redhead, but it certainly was not this. She did not make any comments when she first got into the room. She was still a bit excited about her plans working out and she was afraid of insulting him just incase he made her leave.

Moments later Tatsuki finished unpacking and threw her duffle bag into the closet, which did not have much more items than the bedroom.

She plopped down on her bed with her sketchbook and a few colored pencils just as Renji entered the room with a bowl of instant noodles in his hand.

"What do you normally do anyways?" Tatsuki asked. She doubted he watched TV very often. She had not seen one in the building. Not even in the house part. She had never seen house without a television.

"Bug Ichigo and Rukia," he stated through a mouthful of noodles.

"I meant when you're here," Tatsuki didn't even bother looking up from her sketchbook as she talked.

"Mostly just chores and a bit of training," Renji stated while shrugging his shoulders. He honestly thought his hobbies at the shop were quite obvious. After all there wasn't anything else to do.

Tatsuki accepted his answer before she continued with her drawing and Renji continued eating before he pulled a laptop out from under his bed and did something on it.

Moments passed before an important thought passed Tatsuki's mind. What was she supposed to wear to school? She had no idea whether the school was casual or had uniforms. She hadn't thought to check that and that was one of the most important things if she wanted everyone to believe she was a boy.

She groaned in frustration before beating her head against her sketchbook.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji asked in annoyance as he looked up from the very "important" conversation he was having with Ichigo and Rukia. Tatsuki glared at him before continuing to beat her head against her sketchbook.

"I…for…got…some…thing…im…por…tant," every syllable was said in between a hit.

"And what did you forget?" Renji asked in a tone similar to that of a mother asking why her child drew on the wall.

"Clothes," Tatsuki said.

"Don't be stupid I just saw you unpack a bunch of clothes," Renji said. Tatsuki glared at him. Renji couldn't be that dense could he? Hadn't he been paying any attention? How had he not seen that the clothes she unpacked were girl clothes?

"They were girl clothes," she growled.

"Then I guess we're going shopping tomorrow?" the redhead said as though he had know all along.

"Fine," Tatsuki mumbled before continuing to draw.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you that it was pathetically short. Anyways the next chapter will be up relatively soon. <strong>

**Please comment and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Five Steps

**This update obviously took me much longer than I thought it would; but at least I updated, right? Anyways this chapter is pretty short, but I THINK the chapters will start to get longer after this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Tatsuki had always hated shopping. It took forever and it was stressful. Everything you tried on made your butt look too big, your chest look too small, or you just couldn't find anything you wouldn't feel self conscious in. That was what happened when Tatsuki went clothes shopping as a girl.<p>

But it didn't take her long to realize that shopping as a boy was so much easier. She didn't have to worry about her but or chest, and nearly none of the clothes she tried on made her feel self conscious.

The only problem was trying to convince Rukia that she didn't want to look like any guys from boy bands, and skinny jeans were a big no-no.

Unfortunately the only way to get Rukia to stay away from the boy band clothes was for her to try on at least one outfit. As much as she hated it Tatsuki had to agree. She really didn't want to spend all day looking for clothes.

That was how Tatsuki ended up wearing black skinny jeans, a loose white T-shirt, a black vest, and a fedora hat.

She stepped out of the dressing room and ten seconds later was the reason for Renji and Ichigo's loud guffaws of laughter. Rukia was the one that decided Ichigo and Renji both had to come. She said they were there to make sure Rukia didn't pick out anything too girly.

"You look so stupid!" Ichigo wheezed through his laughs. Renji only laughed harder and began taking pictures with his phone. Tatsuki only frowned.

"She doesn't look stupid, In fact if I didn't know you were really a girl I would totally hit on you," Rukia admitted, obviously proud of herself.

"She would get hell from the other guys if they ever saw her dressed like that," Renji pointed out.

"Fine!" Rukia yelled. "You and Ichigo can choose her clothes!"

"Quit referring to me as a girl!" Tatsuki ordered. "What if we see someone who is supposed to see me as a guy only?"

An hour later the group of four was sitting in the food court of the mall surrounded by shopping bags. One held three school uniforms as well as a school jacket and vest. The other bags held the clothes that Tatsuki would need for social gatherings and any other time.

Shopping had went by quickly with Renji and Ichigo finding clothes. They chose clothes that were comfortable but still casual enough to wear everywhere. They also forced Tatsuki to buy one white dress shirt and black slacks for times when she would have to dress up.

Now that they were done shopping they planned on eating and then walking around the mall just for the fun of it. Though they all agreed that it would probably be better to avoid clothing stores. They were tired of looking at clothes.

"What exactly do I need to know about your school?" Tatsuki asked before taking one of Renji's chips.

"Nothing really," Ichigo responded with a shrug. "Just try to be the last one to show up to gym that way you won't have to change in front of anybody. That could cause some problems."

Tatsuki nodded. She had already known that. She was just hoping that there would be something better.

"I can't wait for you to meet all of the others," Rukia stated happily. Tatsuki shot the shorter girl a confused look. "I mean our other friends. I know for a fact that you will love Orihime and Momo. I wish we could tell them that you're a girl."

"You know we can't," Renji reminded her.

"I know that. Oh well. It will be hilarious. You make a pretty cute guy. Maybe with your help Uryu will finally ask Orihime out, and Toshiro will ask Momo out," Rukia squealed happily as she imagined how it could all happen.

Tatsuki just nodded. She had absolutely no idea who Rukia was talking about, though she was sure it was better for her not to know. Over the past two days Tatsuki had learned that Rukia was easily excited but prone to extreme mood swings from time to time. Tatsuki secretly thought they were funny as long as they were only directed at Ichigo and Renji rather than her.

Her stomach was in knots and she could feel sweat beginning to form on her forehead. What was she thinking? There was no way anyone would believe she was a boy. They would find out within minutes and the principal would call her parents. She was sure of it. But it was too late to back out now.

Five more steps and she would be on the Seireitei High School Campus.

…

Four more steps and she would be in Shinigami territory.

…

Three more steps and she would see the front entrance of the school.

…

Two more steps and she would begin to learn whether or not her disguise would work.

…

One more step and all hell will break loose…

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I like the ending of this chapter but I feel like it needed to be in there. Anyways I don't know when my next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon. I would also like to thank everyone who has commented this story. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please comment and tell me what you think. **


End file.
